The First Annual Hunger Games, Script
by enterusernamehere
Summary: My friends and I are doing a Hunger Games movie. We mite post it on Youtube or maybe not. Please comment anything tips are stuff we really need to know Like really really badly. Thank you! (Note- Some scene mite be like the movie)
1. Characters

**Parts**

First Annual Hunger Games

District 4-Drew Balatine

Good at Knives, Traps, and Widdling

District 12-Azalia Rivek

Good Archer. Is sweet and kills people if someone hurts or kill a friend or family

District 7-Jude Prudence

Good with Axes (the clove of the story)

District 10-April Frano

Good at throwing spears, traps, and poisons. Sly and quiet

District 9- Talon

good with slingshots and is good with words ( the Cato of the story)

District 2-Blaze Jerries

Strong with swords he a killing freak but has a heart for younger ones (aka can't kill 12 years old)


	2. Script

Story-

Narrator- Each 12 district shall compete in a pageant called The Hunger Games. First annual Hunger Games and there are six left

(Blaze holds down April as she screams)

Blaze- I going to kill you like I did with your district partner.

(April struggles to get out of Blaze hands)

April- You can't kill me!

Blaze- Watch me!

(Blaze grabs his sword and is about to slice April's head off. You hear a scream as it goes to Jude as cannon goes off)

Jude- Another. Four to go.

Announcer- Tributes! We are open to a feast! Each bag has a something you need!

Jude- Sounds risky. But useful.

(Jude travels to the cornucopia)

Talon- Your not going are you?

(Jude turns her head. She looks at Talon confused)

Jude- Why not?

Talon- Bloothbath

Jude- I'm going

Talon- Your death

(Jude quickly runs for her bag but gets hit by a knife from Drew)

Drew- Hello 7.

(Jude clutches her ax getting ready for a fight.)

Drew- There's one victor right?

(Drew says and throws her knife. Jude throws her ax. It hits Drew in the arm and leaves an wound. An arrow comes out of nowhere and hits Drew in the ankle. Azalia comes out and ready her bow)

Azailia- If it a fight you want it a fight you'll get.

(Drew runs to Azailia and tackles her to the ground)

Alailia- Run!

(Jude runs into the woods with her bag)

Drew- Well at least I get a kill.

(Drew tries to stab Azailia's head but misses as Azailia runs into the woods with her bag)

Drew- I'll get you two!

(Drew leaves with her bag)

Talon- It my turn

(Talon goes out and grabs his bag and leaves. Blaze quickly goes and grab his bag and runs the other way Talon went.)

(Jude walking not paying any attention runs into Talon. Jude blushes)

Talon- Hey watch it!

Jude- Sorry (sarcastic)

Talon- I now this is the worst time to say this but alliance?

(Jude stares at Talon as he holds out his hand)

Jude- Ok Talon

(Shakes his hand. They travel in tell they find a shelter.)

Talon- Lets stay here.

Jude- Fine. I'll take watch.

Talon- You sure?

Jude- Stop.

(Talon goes to sleep as Jude goes through her bag)

Jude- Food, and knives. Not like I need them.

(throws the knives in front of her where Azalia feet are)

Azailia- Hey.

Jude- Hm?

(Jude raises her ax)

Azailia- Not going to hurt you... Or your friend

Jude- who are you!?(confused)

Azailia- Azailia

Jude- Jude (shakes hand)

Azailia- Can I have the knives?

Jude- Take them there useless (kick them over)

Azailia- Thank. ( puts it in here bag. Jude looks over at Talon)

Azailia- You like him.

Jude- No-

Azailia- What ever you say.

Jude- I think you should go

Azailia- Why?

Jude- It not safe... Leave

(Jude swings her ax in front of her)

Azailia- May the odds be ever in your favor. Jude. (Azailia leaves the way Jude points her ax. Azailia arms her bow. Jude leans into a big srub.)

Jude- Ah

Blaze- Hiding behind a shrub

Jude- Hiding?

Blaze- Please don't kill me.

Jude-Who said anything about killing (pulls out axe) I'm winning (Jude goes closer to Blaze. Blaze reacts his sword)

(Jude swings her ax but Blaze blocks it with his sword. Blaze gets Jude in the forehead)

Jude- Ah!

Blaze- Winning has a price

(Jude frowns and throws her ax. It hit Blaze. Blaze dies. Jude pulls the ax out of Blaze's lifeless body)

Jude- Talon. Wake up. We need to leave!

(Shakes Talon)

Talon- Ok. (Talon opens his eyes and grabs his slingshot and puts a rock in it)

Talon- Who's left?

Jude- Girl from 4-

Talon-Drew

Jude- Ya. Girl from 12 Azalia, and us.

Talon- Four

Jude- Four are left. Now lets leave.( Jude clutches her ax)

Talon- I need more water

Jude- Here let me fill it up. (Talon throws water canteen at Jude. She catches it in her hands)

Talon- There is a river down-

Jude- I know where it is! (Jude leaves the place. Comes back)

Jude- Come with me.

Talon- Ok!

(Travels to the river. Jude fills water canteen)

Talon: I have to go get some food. You stay here

Jude: OK be safe (Talon leaves)

Drew: (out of almost nowhere) be safe... you're playing these games and you expect to be safe (laughs) You're not safe now. Just imagine how heartbroken Talon would feel to see your face on that screen. You were going to have to kill each other in the end. Just think of me as doing you a favor so you don't have to kill your soul mate. Bye Bye Jude. (tackles Jude to the ground stabs her in the shoulder)

Jude- Talon! Talon!

Drew- Aw! Calling for your boyfriend. Well he can't save you now!

(Stabs Jude in the stomach. Drew laughs. Azailia comes out of nowhere.)

Azailia- Jude!

Drew- Oh here the other one! Perfect!

Azailia- what did you do Drew!? (She looks at Drew)

Drew- (still leaning over Jude's half way dead body) doing what were SUPPOSED to do. (Turns to look at Azailia)

Azailia- ...you didn't even know her ...or her story

Drew- that she loved that boy from nine? It's a shame, ain't it? But I did her a favor. You can't have two winners. And defiantly not from two different districts. Just imagine their faces in the end when they would realize they were the final two, and had to kill each other

Azailia- ...she didn't kill me when she saw me...this is for her. (Shoots an arrow and Drew's chest)

Drew- (stands and raises knife) you. Little- (falls on the ground and dies. Azailia runs to Jude)

Azailia- No! No! This can't be! (Pulls knife out of Jude body. And throws it)

Azailia- I need to do something! Umm flowers!(grabs flower and places them in Jude's hair. She stands up and gives the three finger statute)

Azailia- You will be missed.

(Talon comes in as Azailia reloads her bow with tears prickling down here face.2 cannons go off)

Azailia- What u do?

(Looks at Talon shocked)

Talon- What u do?!

Azailia- I-I didn't kill her... I didn't.

Talon- Ya right!

(Azailia runs as Talon follows her. They meet at the cornucopia. Talon loads slingshot.)

Talon- Just tell me you killed her!(tears come down Talon's face)

Azailia- I didn't! Please don't kill me!

Talon- Well too late for that.

Azailia- Wait.. Don't shoot. (Drops bow and arrows. Takes out nightlocks. Azailia closes her eyes and about to eat the nightlocks. Talon shoots her)

Narrator- Ladies and gentlemen. The victor of the first annual hunger games!

(Tears go down Talon's cheek as he announces he's the victor.)


	3. Author Note

**Author Note-**

**This Script mite become a fanfiction. You may heard a couple stories already. Thank and hopefully you'll see couple more. Please Review and give us tips thank you for the tips and reviews! **


End file.
